Orgasmo
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Porque el amor es un orgasmo, es el efímero instante en que todo encaja y cobra sentido. El amor son esos gritos ahogados que suenan a réquiem por vidas nunca vividas. El amor es el todo que precede a la nada.


**Disclaimer:** _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**AVISO**: lo que encontraréis a continuación no es sino una visión bizarra y esperpéntica del sexo, producto de mi mente enferma y perturbada. Si tenéis la inamovible idea de que el acto en sí es el romanticismo hecho materia, no sigáis leyendo.

* * *

"**Orgasmo"

* * *

**

Sentado en un sillón de la Sala Común mastico los hielos de mi copa ya exenta de whiskey, mientras tus iris verdes se anclan más y más en los míos azules, formando el cielo y el césped de un paraíso que nos está vedado. Me miran con la decisión que a tu lengua le falta para esbozar tus intenciones mediante la palabra. Tus ojos me hablan de tu alma pútrida por el deber para con la oscuridad, de tus pecados ocultos bajo tu ropa interior, de tus lágrimas que se extinguieron junto a tu conciencia muchos años atrás.

Te levantas y, luchando contra la gravedad que el alcohol con el que nos evadimos te quitó hace horas, vienes hacia mí. Vienes a por mí. A reclamar tu momento de huída, a que calme el escozor que sientes tras tatuarte en el brazo izquierdo las intenciones.

Me tomas de la mano, instándome a que me levante, y me conduces por el camino que tantas noches hemos recorrido ya en busca de la salvación en la mentira, hacia el dormitorio masculino de séptimo curso. No dudas al girar el pomo, no reculas al cerrar la puerta tras nosotros. Tu timidez reposa fragmentada en cientos de camas diferentes, así que me empujas contra la pared, con violencia, y me besas. Lo haces con fuerza, con angustia, intentando transmitirme tus pecados mezclados con saliva.

Me desabotono la camisa con urgencia, aún unido a ti, y la arrojo al suelo con la desesperación de alguien que intuye su punto y final. Me separo un segundo para quitarte la tuya lo más rápido que puedo, como quien le arranca un te quiero a un amante. Tu boca vuelve a por la mía, ansiosa por compartir nuestros venenos, nuestras culpas. Enredas tu pierna en mi cintura, forzando hasta el extremo la cercanía, expulsando con rencor y odio a la distancia. Me recorres con saña los arañados de noches pasadas, volviendo a hacer sangrar mi espalda. Yo hago lo mismo con tu muslo anclado en mi cadera, removiendo las costras de tu sufrimiento. Gritamos nuestro dolor en la garganta ajena, excitados por sentir más que vacío. La humedad que se esconde entre tus bragas me habla de tu frustración, de tu infancia destrozada por unos ideales que ya nadie comprende. La presión bajo mi bragueta te grita mi inhumanidad, mi impotencia ante nuestros destinos marcados a fuego en nuestros antebrazos.

Te alzo en brazos, mientras nuestras lenguas siguen compartiendo esos llantos que nuestros lacrimales ya olvidaron cómo formar. Te llevo hasta la cama donde, con manos temblorosas por la urgencia, te desabrocho la falda mientras tú luchas contra el botón de mi pantalón. Me deshago de él a patadas y me recuesto encima de ti, devorando el tiempo que nos queda con la avaricia del que no tiene nada. Frotamos nuestras heridas con alevosía, ésas que para verlas hay que cerrar los ojos. Tú me muerdes el labio inferior brutalmente, sintiendo entre tus piernas el sabor metálico de la sangre corrupta que mana de mi corazón. Yo clavo mi mano en tu costado con ferocidad, hasta hacerte palpar ese sufrimiento que con tanto ahínco buscas. Volvemos a intercambiar gemidos lastimeros y excitados mediante saliva, regodeándonos del eco que nos devuelven nuestros espíritus vacíos. Te separas un instante, con la impaciencia cincelando tu rostro jadeante, para bajarme los calzoncillos y encontrar el amor que te profeso, guardado con celo en mi polla. Yo te quito las bragas para cerciorarme de que allí siguen los vestigios de tu alma, cada vez más negra.

Nos saltamos todas las ceremonias por las que pasan aquellos que creen que el sexo es más que un instante que se pierde en las tinieblas. Tú te tumbas y me agarras del pelo con brusquedad, exigiendo que empiece ya. Yo aparto tus piernas con urgencia, para penetrarte con mis egoístas intenciones. Me muerdes el cuello ahogando así tus gritos, que suenan a réquiem por vidas que nunca fueron vividas. Violamos con crueldad y sadismo nuestras corduras, sudamos el pavor por la sangre inocente que pronto seremos obligados a derramar.

El momento está por llegar, tus uñas desgarrando mi abdomen lo vaticinan, al igual que mi mandíbula tensándose sobre la piel de tu hombro. Te regalo mi amor, eyaculado mediante contracciones. Y tú me obsequias el tuyo, escapándose entre los temblores de tu vientre.

Me aparto y recuesto a tu lado, jadeando, observando de reojo cómo esos cinco segundos en que la vida tenía sentido suben hasta ese cielo que nos tiene prohibido el acceso.

Nos giramos, quedando cara a cara, suspirando los estertores de decepción del contrario. Porque ya no percibimos amor hacia el otro. Tus sentimientos se adhieren pegajosamente a mi polla, los míos por ti se escapan de tu interior, resbalando hasta las sábanas por tus muslos. Porque el amor es un orgasmo, es el efímero instante en que todo encaja y cobra sentido. El amor son esos cinco segundos en que nos olvidamos de los rechazos de un dios que ya no está en el cielo. Un dios que nos gira la cara, nos juzga y nos odia con sus millones de dedos acusadores. Un dios que no es sino una sociedad que nunca nos aceptó, representada por un cadáver que decidió catalogarnos como los antagonistas mediante un sombrero. El amor son esos cinco segundos en que nos olvidamos del diablo que nos acogió con los brazos abiertos, el que nos consoló mediante susurros viperinos que hablaban de venganza y grandeza.

El amor es el todo que precede a la nada.

—Theodore… —murmuras.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quiénes somos?

—Somos los hijos a los que Dios no quiso.

* * *

***NOTAS**: He aquí el producto de mis desvelos nocturnos. Aviso a todos aquellos que sigue mi fic "**Mortífago**" de que esto no es una escena próxima y/o perdida de la historia. Cogí a estos personajes por mi obsesión con ellos y porque no veía a otros en su lugar. Pese a todo, nada tiene que ver con mi otra creación y con sus futuros acontecimientos.

Es mi primera intentona de escena sexual, sabedlo. Estoy bastante cansada de leer los mismos lemons/limes en los que todo es una maravilla repleta de miembros palpitantes y senos turgentes, en los que al sexo se le llama "hacer el amor" y tras él comen pastelitos de arcoíris, regodeándose en su felicidad. A mi entender hay muchos tipos de intercambios de fluidos, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este.

Para los que lo hayan hecho, y para los que no y tengan críticas que quieran dejar, regaladme un review, so vagos.


End file.
